


Red Light District

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Harrington, Business, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, DaddyBilly, Dirty Dancing, Heavy Petting, Holding Hands, Large Cock, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Billy Hargrove, babySteve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Pretty boy Steve Harrington is struggling to get through college. On the down low, he works as a stripper/exotic dancer at one of the most high profile strip clubs in Los Angeles to pay his dues. He has a loyal customer in the wealthy business mogul, Billy Hargrove.





	Red Light District

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors will be fixed later I'm sleepy

Red Light District 

 

"Mr Hargrove." 

"Dan." 

The thunderous bass thumping hard in the club downstairs and the flashing lights on the ceiling made everything around them feel _dangerous_ and _alive._

"Guess you're here for the regular, eh Boss?" 

"I don't know if it's a good thing that you know me so well Cutty." Hargrove jokes, his voice low, rough and smoky. His dark blue eyes are narrowed; half closed almost from alcohol, a healthy snorting of cocaine and his natural predatory glare. He's got a dark smile on his lips, pulling up into a brief sneer. On Fridays, he prowled the local Los Angeles red light district where all the top-notch strip clubs were located- a means of satisfying himself and his carnal needs after a long week of investing millions and earning _billions._

Yeah, they didn't just call Mr Hargrove, _the Boss_ for nothing. 

Billy Hargrove was one of America's wealthiest business moguls on Wall Street- not exactly well-liked by his fellow investors but, he was damn well _adored_ by most. He was known for his cunning tactics and strategy in investment, stocks, trading, hedge funds, bank deals- you name it, Billy Hargrove probably owned half of it. He was especially known for his steadfast investments in Apple and Dell and the word on the street was that he'd divulged into a fourth business venture that involved softwares development and analysis. The twenty eight year old was definitely making his own money. 

Which was why he could afford to tear up the Los Angeles strip every other night and exhaust hundreds of thousands on bitches and blow, poker and the occasional prostitute. That was how he budgeted his _spending money._

"Just pretend that I have you on schedule." Dan grins, patting his shoulder as he leads him through the hot and sweaty, alcohol and drug infused crowd. Billy dusts his shoulder where the man's hand had been, eyeing the dark black leather of his jacket. The thing cost forty thousand dollars. Dan's greasy fucking hand would ruin it. He keeps his face forward, his jaw tightly clenched and his eyes focused on the black glass door that's just ahead of them. 

It said _NO ENTRY,_ in bold, brass letters. 

As soon as they pass the threshold and the door closes, the sounds become muffled and thick. The dark red light that glows eerily down at them from the dozen or so light tubes has them blinking for a bit, their eyes adjusting. Billy only blinks a few times, silently searching out his usual room- _23._ That's where he blew about half of his thousands, sitting in a comfortable chair while some whore danced for him. At times, it was more than just a dance if he paid extra, which he almost never did. The need to fuck on a weekly basis wasn't something he frequently felt for. Usually the satisfaction lay in the way the stripper slash _exotic dancer-_ looked at him and his crisp greens while he sat there. 

Like a hungry wolf. 

"Regular time?" Dan questions as he knocks on door number 23. 

Billy feigns deliberate contemplation before handing over a stack of one thousand. It's small money for him but for Dan it's a good amount of insurance. 

"Three hours." He answers resolutely, smirking at Dan's widening eyes. The man cackles with glee, pocketing the insurance before opening the door. 

"He's all yours." 

 

................

Softer, sexually charged music leaked through pink _Beats speakers._

Steve Harrington practiced a devastating smile in his mirror before taking a small sip of cold apple juice. He set the glass down on his vanity, reaching down and slipping the black lace stockings up his smooth, creamy leg. He does the same to the other leg, clipping the black silk garter belts on to his lacy black panties. They're cut high on his slim waist and show off half of his perky butt that _all_ of his clients complimented him on.

Sometimes he'd let them touch it, feel it, _squeeze it._

But that's only when he was desperate enough for extra cash. And that only happened with one client in particular. One and a half years in and college had been a total bitch. The tuition alone was over six thousand per semester and with food and accommodation added, the cost of living as a college student was extremely high. His main focus wasn't just school anymore- he had to find a job to support himself and not just any job. He needed a damn good paying one. He always liked to joke with the guys and girls he worked with, that "he didn't choose the stripper life, the stripper life chose him." 

He could hear Cutty's annoying voice making small talk with someone just outside his door as he dipped his finger in some clear strawberry-scented gloss, applying it to his soft pink lips. He knew exactly who came to see him around this ungodly hour. He'd been _preparing_ for the man's arrival in fact. In all of his life, Steve had never experienced something so erotic and euphoric as entertaining one of Los Angeles' favorite sons, rich business mogul, Billy Hargrove. 

_A real wolf of Wall Street._

The man had _everything._

And Steve really meant everything, from the billions to the fast cars to the best hotels and the mansions. At times it was almost incalculable just how rich Hargrove was. And at such a young age. It was funny. Steve often found himself doing research on the man while he entertained him, trying to find out how one became a billionaire at the age of 28. He was only seventeen, so he had a long way to go, but it never hurt to seek some inspiration. 

Cutty chuckled at something the other guy said. Steve diligently fixed his face, making sure his make-up was perfect. Without make-up he was perfect and flawless, but Cutty always reminded him to pretty himself up for the men he was accommodating. That meant light blush, heavy mascara for his naturally long lashes, some lip gloss and tons of hair product. The latter was his forte. Steve loved styling his long, chestnut brown hair- loved when Billy stroked it sometimes. He quickly gets to his feet at the sound of a knock, the soft lacy material of his stockings brushing up deliciously against his soles on the dark purple carpet. 

When the door swings open, it takes him a minute to fully absorb the image of Billy Hargrove waiting patiently outside his door, a dark heat in his heavily hooded eyes and a lopsided grin on his sexy face. He's got his left arm propped up on the frame, leaning up against it, peering down at Steve, licking his red lips. His blonde hair is a bit messy, but otherwise hangs in soft, curly tendrils down his perfect face. He's got a mere shadow of a beard that just barely shows but Steve notices. It's Friday, so that explains why he's got on dark black jeans and a white t-shirt with his signature black leather jacket. 

"Mr Hargrove." 

Steve smiles softly at him and stands aside so that he could come in. 

_"Hey Bambi."_ The man rumbles, walking past him and settling on the smooth leather sofa that was big enough for one.

Steve blushes pink at the nickname, recalling the one time Billy had made him turn around and bend over so he could get a _good look_ at his "sweet, little ass." He'd had on three inch heels that time and Billy had groaned out something about his long, gorgeous legs and how good they'd look up in the air or wrapped around his waist. That's when he started calling him Bambi. Steve was sure his soft brown doe-eyes had something to do with it too. He closes the door and locks it quietly, walking across the room to turn up the music a little louder. 

Billy liked it loud. 

_'I'ma smoke this joint then I'ma break you off,_

_I'd be lying if I said you ain't the one...'_

The music starts off hard and deep, with the low voice of a man, slow and sensual...

_'All these tattoos in my skin, they turn you on,_

_Lotta smokin', drinkin' – that's the shit I'm on...'_

Steve slowly struts up to stand right in front of Billy, a tiny smile on his face but his pretty brown doe-eyes dark with lust. He swipes a pink tongue across his lower lip, tasting strawberry there as he bites down on it like a nervous little virgin. Their eyes never lose each other and his heart flutters when Billy sinks lower into the sofa, more relaxed, his legs spread wide open. The blonde winks at him and raises his right hand, motioning at his little, brunette dancer with his index fingers. 

_Turn around._

That's what Billy wants him to do. So he doesn't disobey. Steve brushes his hands across his pale chest, fingernails scraping gently on his pink nipples, making himself hiss in pleasure. He slowly turns all the way around until he's facing the other way, Billy getting a full view of his perky butt in those lacy panties. He glances up heatedly at the large mirror covering the entire wall, eyes following Billy's reflection. The man is _mesmerized_ by the cute, college boy's ass. He's sitting up now, elbows propped up on his knees, tip of his thumb finger in his mouth, ocean blue eyes following the way the panties stretch over the pale expanse of Steve's skin. 

_'Is we fucking when we leave the club or nah?_

_I ain't spending cash for nothin',_

_I wanna see you take it off.'_

"Damn boy." Hargrove rasps, leaning back down into the sofa, eyes connecting with Steve's in the mirror as he rubs his hard cock through his jeans.

Steve blushes hard when he notices. Doesn't pay any heed though. Just keeps swaying his body to the low thrumming of the music, hands snaking all over himself, running harsh nails down his chest to his thighs and then his ass where his nails leave reddened nail marks- like stripes on his pale cheeks. He bends over a bit, his legs spread suggestively- Steve's an extremely flexible boy when he wants to be. 

_'Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?_

"Princess..." Billy groans, stroking harder. 

_'You can ride my face until you're drippin' cum..._

Steve squeezes his ass at the sound of Billy's desperate groans and slaps it hard, making himself moan. His fingers tug roughly at the waistline of his panties, pulling the material down a little further until the creamy pale skin of his hairless pelvis is revealed. He's all waxed and prepped for Billy- hairless and baby smooth. 

_'Can you lick the tip then throat the dick or nah?'_

He suddenly feels Billy's hands on his waist, dragging gently on the waistline of his panties and quickly turns around, his crotch right in the man's face. Billy's mouth opens like a man drowning of thirst. 

"No touching baby." He reminds the man sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead. Despite himself, he can feel strong, muscled arms wrap around his thighs, just under his butt, Billy's head resting against his bare stomach. 

"Want you... _fucking_ want you Bambi." The man rumbles against his torso, wet lips pressing against his navel, making him roll his hips. 

"Make me so fuckin hard..." 

"Mr Hargrove..." Steve gasps out, throwing his head back just as _The Weeknd_ croons, 

_'Pussy so good, had to save that shit for later,_

_Took her to the kitchen, fucked her right there on the table..._

Steve whimpers out, feeling the man's rough hands on his soft skin. Billy's fingers dig roughly into his cheeks, spreading them, letting the lacy material slip in between... touching his sensitive spot _there..._

"Uh..." 

He lets out a less than impressive little squeak when Billy tugs him down into his lap, his long legs spread on either side of the man's waist. He can't help the little roll of his hips as Billy bucks up hard into him, grip tight on the strong shoulders. He wants to ride the older man so fucking bad. Billy wraps one arm around his back and pulls his body impossibly closer to him, mouthing deliciously at the boy's ear. 

"Lemme fuck you pretty boy... I know you want my cock in this cute little ass of yours..." 

Steve's body spasms at the dirty talk and he has to gasp out for breath, rubbing his little hard cock against the bulge in the blonde's jeans. 

"I want it... Mr Hargrove, ...I want it." He sobs, feeling rough hands twisting his panties tight, pulling it firmly between his cheeks, the lace rubbing against his tight hole. They'd been dancing around each other for months, Billy never really being able to fully control himself and Steve fighting to keep his job while dying on the inside because he really wanted the billionaire to fuck him until his legs went numb. 

"What's the magic word princess?" Billy coos at him, finger rubbing insistently against his lips until he opened his mouth and let the appendage in. He suckles on it, feeling it wriggling inside his mouth, trying to take it further down his throat. Spit drools down the corners of his mouth as he tries to answer. 

"Please, Mr Hargrove... _please,_ I want it..." He chokes wetly, wailing when Billy starts sucking on his sensitive nipples. 

The music continues on in the background. 

_'Is you really 'bout your money or nah?_

_Can you really take dick or nah?_

_Can I bring another bitch or nah?_

Billy looks up into Steve's pretty eyes and slides his hands into the boy's long, chestnut hair, forcing his head lower until their lips meet. Steve's reluctant at first- ever so worried about his job security. A curt _smack_ to his pale little cheeks has him obeying quickly, opening his mouth for Billy's tongue to invade. 

"Mr Hargrove... please..."

"Tell me baby. Tell Daddy what you want." Billy growls, taking Steve's smaller hand and placing it on his bulge, making the boy get a feel of just how hard he was for him. Steve's whole body shudders at the touch and the boy bites his lip in the most innocent and endearing way possible. 

"You're _so big_ Billy-" 

_"Call me Daddy."_ Billy orders, and Steve pauses, little hand still stroking the man's confined cock. 

"Please Daddy... I want it..." The boy pants Billy almost blows his fucking load right there. He releases Steve's body for all of two minutes to shake off his jacket, his t-shirt and shoes, leaving him in just his jeans. Steve keeps rutting down on his bulge like a little bitch in heat. 

"Tell me what you want baby boy. Tell Daddy _exactly_ what you want him to do to you." His hands are back on that lithe body, touching and squeezing. 

"Um- I want you to touch me..."

"M'already doing that sweetheart." Billy informs him promptly, as if he knows exactly what Steve wants. 

"I want- ...want your cock." The young stripper finally says, cheeks blushing a cotton pink. 

"Yeah?" 

He nods, firmer this time. 

"Please Daddy, I want your cock inside me, ...I want to touch it... and I wa- uh, I want to feel it touching me..." 

Billy groans, kissing him sweet, fingers tugging at the silky garter belts stretched across his pale, waxed thighs. 

"You want my cock? Hm baby?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Get me out then." Billy orders, pointedly looking down at the bulge in his jeans. Steve doesn't give a fuck that he's violating the rules of his job, doesn't care that he's about to let one of the richest men in California fuck the crap out of him. His sex-muddled mind is engulfed in a rush of endorphins and all he can think of, is wrapping his lips around the man's thick, long cock. His fumbling hands unzip Billy's jeans before undoing the man's belt, sticking his hands inside and oh- 

"Commando, Daddy?" Steve murmurs, the thick cock hot and heavy in his hands. Jesus, his fingers can barely circle around it. 

"Knew you'd be insatiable tonight Bambi, what can I say?" Billy grins, watching Steve like a hawk and the boy slides down from his lap, kneeling instead in front of him, like he's about to say a prayer. 

"Now princess, take me to church and worship my cock." He growls, fingers in Steve's hair, tugging firmly as the boy licks the length of his thick shaft. 

Steve moans out, low and slow as he kitten licks at the leaking tip, revelling in the salty taste. He's sucked cock before- don't get him wrong- Steve's had a boyfriend and he liked the things Steve did with his tongue. But something about blowing Billy Hargrove made the whole bit way more intense and deep. Billy wasn't just some old boyfriend- he was a very wealthy client and Steve was about to break all the rules for a man who saw him as nothing more than a business expense. 

"Hold still Bambi." The man growls, holding his head in place.

"Open wide baby." 

Steve obeys, because he's aware of Billy's need to dominate and control. The thick cock slides down, further and further until the leaking tip prods the back of his throat and he's wheezing for air. But he takes it all in stride, making sure his teeth stay out of the way and his tongue does its job. 

"There's my good boy." Billy breathes out, thrusting a few times. Steve chokes after a couple of thrusts but he stays committed, sucking hard and bobbing his head up and down on the fat cock. Billy tastes amazing and he can't help but moan out like the whore he was, trying to take the man deeper, his nose against the man's pelvis. Spit and precome slides in thick slimy ropes from his swollen lips, running down his chin and neck, leaving a slimy trail. His eyes water with the strain and the gagging and his hair's a mess. He blinks up tearfully at the man. 

"So fuckin pretty..." Billy rumbles, thumb finger wiping at the trail of tears. Steve is the perfect image of a fucked out slut, his pretty chestnut hair a sexed-up mess, his eyes wet with tears and his mouth stretched and drooling positively from his big dick. He wished he could stay in the pretty boy's mouth forever. 

He can't. 

He wants that ass more. 

"Mm...nn... ugh!" Steve heaves loud and desperate as Billy pulls out without warning. 

"Fuck... m'not cumming now. Want that ass. C'mere princess." 

The millionaire flips them around so that Steve's lying sprawled on the sofa and Billy's leaning over him predatorily. Large hands stroke his smooth thighs, fingernails making the boy whimper. He plays with the silky garter belts, strumming it so that it snaps back against the pale skin. Steve's hips thrust forward of its own accord and Billy grins at the bulge in his panties. 

"So hard for me huh? You want my mouth on you baby?" 

The man coos at him like he's some kind of child and Steve doesn't know _why_ that makes him so hot but he complies anyway, nodding his head.

"Yes please..." 

Billy frees his cock from it's lacy confines and ghosts his breath over the extremely sensitive skin. Steve's soft whimpers turn into loud cries when the man's stubble brushes against his waxed smooth thighs, his stocking-covered legs up in the air. Billy hums and the vibrations makes the boy's cock jump. 

"You smell _so fucking good..._ " He rumbles kissing Steve's creamy thighs. He gets to work, sucking the smaller cock into his mouth, swallowing it down. Steve fists his hands in his blonde curls but he doesn't mind- it's sexy the way Steve wails out, yanking on his hair like he's a girl being eaten out. Speaking of which, he pulls off the little red shaft with a pop and pushes Steve's thighs back further, sliding his panties to the side, exposing his tight pink hole. 

"Fuck yes baby boy... m'gonna eat you out." 

That's his only warning before going down on the pretty brunette. Steve squeaks but it sounds like a semi-scream and he quickly shoves a tiny fist over his mouth, completely forgetting that no one can hear them. Billy's tongue feels exquisite against his hole- the thick wetness tracing the rim and the sensitive inner walls. The man's mouth makes some obscene and filthy slurping slick noises and the brunette can feel it vibrating against him. It's the most erotic fucking thing that's ever been done to him. 

"Tastes like cherries..." Billy growls as he comes up for air, his red lips shiny and wet, Steve's hole twitching weakly. 

"Mm... more... please..." He doesn't have to beg twice as the older man goes down between his thighs again- this time licking harder, actually trying to fuck Steve's pretty pink hole with his tongue. The appendage touches some spot inside the boy that has him gasping sharply and throwing his head back against the sofa. His long ballerina legs wrap around the man's head. 

"Oh my God yes! Oh... fuck -!" 

Billy immediately pulls off of him and starts unbuckling his belt. Steve whines from the virulent loss of contact and reaches out for the man desperately. But Billy slaps his grabby hands out of the way, sliding the black denim down his legs. The naive college boy moans at the sight of the naked billionaire, feeling some sort of satisfaction at being one of the only people who saw the man in such a volatile state. He hums softly like a mystified siren as his dark eyes follow the way the man slides the condom down on his thick, red cock. 

"Like what you see sweetheart?" Billy coos gently at him, his tone sweet but teasing at the same time. Steve blushes away from the steady blue gaze and bites his index finger nervously. This is only the second time the man has ever fucked him. 

"C'mon, I want you to ride me pretty boy." 

The tiny squeak that escapes from his throat is less than dignified as the man picks him up and manhandles him until he's sitting pretty in that lap again, legs spread wide. He feels the man's hand on his waist, holding him steady, blue eyes piercing and focused on getting his thick cock inside the tiny college boy. Steve obediently lets the man do his job, pale hands braced on tanned and muscular shoulders. He's shaking from the intimacy of it all- not meaning to act like such a virgin but sex had never been something easy for him to give himself up to. He'd been screwed over so many times by boys and girls who promised to love him and never hurt him- that this right here, with Billy seemed dangerous. 

And it was. 

There was a clandestine shame that went along with him knowing that he'd sold himself for sex. Or rented- Billy never came back for months after they'd fucked the last time. It had left the brunette feeling dirty and used... and cheap, like a piece of neglected garbage. And of course he would- being a stripper wasn't exactly a formidable occupation. Half the time he'd been able to convince himself that this job was just to cover his college expenses. But the truth was far more scarring than he'd care to admit. The boy had serious abandonment issues; with a father who cared more about his business than his only kid and a mother who took better care of her martini glasses than her son... he supposed in some fucking messed up way, he'd gravitated towards a job like this because the attention felt good. 

A tear slips down his face as he comes back to the present- Billy's thick length sliding all the way inside him. He squirms quietly, barely registering the slight pain that comes with the huge intrusion. His body tenses up though and he's whimpering against the man's collarbone that smells like some kind of Tom Ford cologne. It's dark and spicy and it sends his nerves into overdrive. Billy's got him wrapped up tight in his strong arms, holding his slight body closer to him, like a child that needs to be held. It makes him sob more. 

"Shh baby, I've got you." The man rasps warmly in his ear, stroking the back of his head sweetly. 

Steve can't do much else but cry softly as the man penetrates him deeper, the burning drag of the thick length making his inner walls _shiver._ He tightens up on the down drag, feeling every inch of the hot tip pulling at his abused rim. God it feels so good to be the object of someone's affections... even just for a few hours. 

"Fuck yeah baby, taking me so deep. Jesus... you're so tight in there..." Billy groans biting down on his jugular, making him throw his head back and cry out in pleasure. 

_"Please..."_

He doesn't even know what he's begging for but he cries out for the older man regardless. He supposes that he just wants to hear the man's low growl of _"right here baby, Daddy's right here."_ Craves praise and acknowledgement like it was a drug. He's never had enough love and Billy's giving him some of what he missed out on. 

"Fuck me... _harder Please Daddy..."_ He sobs, tears dripping and splashing against naked, tanned skin. 

"Bruise me-" He hiccups along the way but it doesn't stop him from pleading.

"C'mon, _hurt me!"_

Little cute growls erupt from his throat as he grinds his hips harder down on Billy's cock, his nails digging into the man's neck as he rides like the little champ he is. Billy seems pleased by his sudden enthusiasm and thrusts up into him harder... the force, bruising. Their slick skin slap against each other, the noise echoing loudly in the room. It's obscene and perfect. 

"I don't wanna hurt you baby." Billy whispers harshly in his ear, hands wound tight in the boy's long, brunette strands. He grabs Steve's hips in a forceful grip before getting to his feet, the tiny dancer wrapped around him like a sloth. He's still balls deep in that sweet little cunt and the change of positions make him slide even deeper into the boy. Steve screams out, nails digging into his sweaty biceps. 

"Thought you wanted it rough sweetheart-? Uh, fuck yes!" Billy grunts out, thrusting up into him, making him bounce up and down on the slick shaft. Steve curls his toes and wails out as the older man's dick nails his fucking prostate _just right._

"Oh my God Daddy! Wait- pl- fuck!" Steve's an incoherent mess in Billy's powerful arms and he can feel his vision starting to blur along with the numbness in his thighs. He doesn't want to cum without his Daddy but- 

"Fuck right there! _Right-_ oh!" 

The pretty brunette doesn't even have to touch himself- ends up cumming on Billy's monster cock, his pretty little spine arching severely, his thighs working over time as he ruts up and down. Sweat makes their bodies slip and slide together and Steve squeaks out loud as Billy almost drops him. He's quickly placed on the cluttered surface of his dresser, makeup and other random objects scattering with the impact. 

"Jesus fuck baby! Didn't even have to touch you... such a tight fuckin cunt!" Billy's growls thrusting a few more times before pulling out. The abrupt absence makes Steve cry out like someone just took away his favorite toy but Billy quickly comforts him- a soothing hand on the back of his head as he uses the other to rip the condom off. He forces Steve's face closer to his cock, jerking it off fast, his own muscles spasming hard as he erupts over his fist, thick cum splattering all over the pretty boy's angelic face in warm splashes. Steve's eyes are closed but he can feel every single drop running down his skin, clinging to his thick wispy lashes, some of it in his hair and the salty taste of semen in his mouth and on his tongue and his slick lips. He suckles the wet head for a few seconds, swallowing everything Mr Hargrove has to offer, showing his _Daddy_ that he can be a good boy. 

_"Fuck Princess."_

Steve's body is still _thrumming_ with exertion when Billy grabs a few wet wipes and starts cleaning himself off. He watches absently while the man walks around the dark room in all of his glorified nakedness, picking up articles of clothing, piece by piece. Steve slides down from the dresser and sits on the carpeted floor, the soft purple fuzz a comfort on his sore bum. He fixes his stretched panties back in place over his soft dick, sliding the garter belts and thigh highs back in their rightful places. There's no mirror but he knows he looks like a fucked out and used whore, his long hair a complete mess, damp with sweat, precome and cum. His face feels like a total disaster, thick smeared mascara caked down his cheeks, wet with tears and slimy cum and his lips swollen red. He brings shaking fingers up to touch the swell of his lower lip, choking down a sob as a fresh spring of tears well up and spill over. He curls in on himself, back against the dresser. 

A pair of black, leather boots stop in front of his line of sight. 

He doesn't look up. 

Billy's already dressed and ready to go. 

Steve feels _sick._

"Hey," a soft but raspy voice calls gently to him. He doesn't want to look up- doesn't want the man to see him crying. Doesn't want to see the thick wad of cash the man is about to fling unceremoniously in his face. 

"Just leave it on the dresser..." He whimpers brokenly, heart shattering in his chest. He slams his eyes shut when he hears the steady footsteps. More tears fall. 

There's a short pause and then- 

There's a warm presence engulfing his entire body, hands pulling him close, lifting his prone form into a warm lap that's way more comfortable than the sofa. He breaks at the gentle handling it seems, burying his face in the man's chest, tears soaking through his cotton t-shirt as he weeps openly now. It's fucking hard- trying to keep things together- keeping _himself_ together. He feels Billy stroking his back, kissing his sweaty forehead and rocking him back and forth gently. 

"Baby boy..." Billy rasps in his ear but Steve just shakes his head, crying some more now. 

"M'sorry... you don't have to do th-" He starts with a hard edge but a soft kiss to the lips from Billy has him shutting up. 

"I want to stay." Billy rumbles in his ear, rubbing his nose against Steve's neck and ear and cheek like a cat scenting everything around it. Steve shudders at the brush of the man's stubble and holds on tighter, hands just barely brushing the raised welts on Billy's arms that his own nails had left. 

"Y- ...you can't... Dan-" 

"Dan's on my payroll." Billy rumbles quietly, playing with Steve's hand that seems so much smaller than his _big paws._ He presses a moist kiss on the center of the boy's palm. 

"But-" Steve starts again but Billy cuts him off with another kiss this time to his knuckles. 

"I want to see you again, outside of _this place._ Please Princess, can I see you?" 

Steve blinks up at the man with huge, heart doe-eyes, his soft lips slightly open. 

"You- ...you mean, like a-"

"Yes princess, like a date." Billy chuckles quietly before sucking a bruise to the boy's pale neck. Steve shudders in his arms but lets him have his way. He _wants_ the older man to bruise him. _Mark him_ like he's part of something special. 

He sniffles, a tiny smile playing on his lips. 

"Yes please." 

Billy chuckles at that and Steve melts into his chest trying to follow the corresponding vibrations. 

_"There's my good boy."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
